Summerslam (2014)
Summerslam is a Pay-Per-View that will take place on August 17, 2014. Section heading The first match on the card was a 6-Pack Challenge for Dolph Ziggler's Intercontinental Championship. On the July 24, 2014 episode of Velocity, Ziggler won a battle royal to become the #1 contender for Bad News Barrett's Intercontinental Championship. On the July 31 episode, Ziggler defeated Barrett in the opener of the show. Barrett got his rematch later that evening, but lost after the Authority (Triple H, Randy Orton, Kane, and Seth Rollins) stormed the ring and attacked Ziggler. Barrett was never issued a rematch, as Barrett was moved up to the World Title scene. It was announced on the August 7 episode of Velocity, that Ziggler would instead defend his title in a 6-pack challenge. Ninja Nick announced on commentary during the entrance of Rob Van Dam that RVD was the second member of the match only to Ziggler. During Cesaro's entrance in the same match, Paul Heyman announced Cesaro's entry. Big Show won a qualifying match against Rory Highlander on August 7. Jack Swagger defeated Kofi Kingston on the same evening. Damien Sandow defeated Randy Savage and Ultimate Warrior in a triple threat match on the August 14 Velocity episode. After that match, all 6 members got into a brawl, with Savage and Warrior interfering and attacking Swagger. The Authority (Orton, Barrett, and Kane) came down and started attacking Ziggler. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns soon continued down, with both of them fueding with the Authority. The second match was The Septims and Cody Rhodes Vs. RyNderson. Back in April, Toni Rhodes and Cody Rhodes were in a tag team match against Mr. Anderson and Ryback, who were known as RyNderson. Near the end of the match, Toni Rhodes turned on his brother, and attacked Cody. Toni defeated Cody at Extreme Rules, and Anderson, Ryback and Rhodes defeated Cody at Payback in a 3-on-1 handicapped match. At Money in the Bank, Toni beat Cody to a pulp during the Money in the Bank ladder match which Toni later won, which put Cody out of action until the pay-per-view. The Septims defended Cody but it was too late. The Septims then faced Anderson, Rhodes, and Ryback on the 31st episode of Velocity, in a losing episode. On that same episode, Mr. Perfect, Anderson's kayfabe father, returned, and joined RyNderson, and berated Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes appeared on the titantron during Perfect's match the next week, making him lose to Kofi Kingston. The Septims then stormed Perfect, who was soon rescued by Anderson and Ryback (Toni Rhodes was busy setting up for his WWE Championship match later in the night.) The Septims attacked all 3 men, forcing them into retreat. Anderson demanded a 6-man tag at Summerslam, which Ryan Septim agreed to. Finlay left the Nexus back in March to be sent to developmental to try out a new gimmick. As a guy who's entrance music was a sad violin song, he played a character who told his opponents to not be sad if they lose to him. After his matches, he would tell his beaten opponents to not give up, and don't be sad, they will find someone they can beat. The crowd at FCW loved it, and Finlay soon moved up to the main roster. He debuted on the July 17 episode of Velocity, defeating a local competitor, telling him that he may make it one day, and to be happy until then. On the July 24 episode, he defeated Zack Ryder, and told him that he was a terrible wrestler, but to not be sad as he could inprove. On the July 31 episode of Velocity, Finlay was facing Hassan, when the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams came on, and Williams himself came out with Zack Ryder, and Hassan rolled up Finlay, but was only a 2 count. Finlay stomped on Hassan to the beat of Happy, and pinned him for the win. Ryder then attacked Finlay, and Pharrell did a clothesline to him. It was then announced that they would fight at Summerslam. Section heading